perdidos en un oasis
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: que harias si te pierdes en el desierto con la persona a quien amas y estan cinco dias solos en un oasis... si queren saber qeu hicieron haru y elie... solo leanlo.. R&R.


Era un día cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera. Elie y Haru iban caminando hacia donde los lleve el viento... estaban solos... en medio de la nada... todo era culpa de Haru. Perdidos en el desierto.. XD

"Haru..."

"Uhh?"

"tengo mucha sed... hace cinco horas que no bebo nada... y el sol me esta matando..."

"no eres la única... descuida, por aquí debe haber un oasis o algo así!"

"genial! Hace cinco horas me vienes diciendo eso!"

Elie se arrojó a la arena, ya exhausta, provocando que Haru se acerque a mirarle.

"esta todo bien?"

ella se acostó en sus rodillas. "tu que crees?"

"tranquila... todo va a estar bien... mira! Alcanzo a ver un oasis, pronto llegaremos!" Haru estaba enroscando su mano derecha en las finas hebras marrones.

"debe ser otro maldito espejismo! Como haces para no rendirte?"

"no lo se.. talvez porque se que como yo nos metí aquí yo mismo voy a sacarnos, ven, sube"

"ehh?" (se puso colorado)

"sube a mi espalda."

"pero Haru, te cansaras por mi culpa..."

"que terca eres, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien."

"que haces? Ahh!"

antes de que pudiera decir mas Haru la estaba llevando en brazos hacia el supuesto oasis. Y al poco tiempo ella se durmió allí.

Para la sorpres a de Haru, el osasis era cierto y tenia agua fresca para descansar.

"Elie... que linda te vees cuando duermes, sobretodo aquí en mis brazos... porque? Porque no puedo hablarle?... La amo...nunca podre decirselo... talvez jamas me corresponda... que hermosa erees Elie... mi Elie..."

estaba pensando en eso cuando se le ocurrio una magnifica ideea de seguir estando con ella aunque este en el agua, se quito la ropa, puso su remera a modo de alfombra, acosto a Elie ensima de ella y su pantalón lo tiro por ahí en un costado. Luego se metió al agua y se perdio entre las rocas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

al poco tiempo ella despertó y se estremeció al sentir su olor... el que tanto adoraba... estar así se sentía como tenerlo... luego de oler la ropa de Haru por un buen tiempo, decidiò beber un poco de agua, y porque no nadar un rato.

Ella se quitó su ropa y se metió. Obviamente no conto con el hecho de que Haru saldría de las rocas de forma inesperada.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh! Haruuuuuuuu! Que rayo haces alli?"

Elie reacciono rápidamente y se cubrió su busto co9n sus brazos.

"emm...a...umm...yo...este...emm... ehh... estaba aquí desde hace un rato!" estaban los dos rojos como una sandia

"lo siento, fue mi culpa!"

"no, olvidémoslo ya si? Ven, no te mirare..."

Elie se hacerco a èl y los dos se quedaron callados en un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

"yyyy... por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?"

"haasta que se nos acabe la comida..."

"ya veo..."

"creo que deberemos acostumbrarnos a vernos asi"

"ya lo creo" Elie se sonrojo al ver la mirada picara que le echaba Haru. "oye en que estas pensando!"

"ehh? Yo? No, en nada ijijiji!"

"HARU!"

"esta bien, esta bien! Pero habrá que acostumbrarse!"

"creo que terminarè por odiar a los cocos..."

"yo pienso que serà divertido"

"siguees con eso!"

"vamos a comer algo?"

"Haru!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

asi siguieron pasando los dìas, hasta que llego el ùltimo, después de cargar comida en una gran hoja de palmera. Decidieron disfrutar a full, su ultimo dia juntos.

Se metieron en el agua y cuando se estaba haciendo la noche Haru notó que Elie se encontraba pensativa y con cara de preocupada.

" hoy a la madrugada nos vamos... que lastima qur no me haya dicho nada... de sseguro que aun no se ha percatado de mis sentimientos hacia èl..." Elie volvió en si, cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru la estaba abrazando y ahora le estaba besando el cuello mientras le decìa "dentro de unas horas deberemos irnos... que lastima que nos vallamos sin disfrutar del todo este oasis..."

"de que hablas?"

Haru la mirò a los ojos aun abrazandola aunque su vista se caia en sus labios.

"yo...este...emmm...yo... te...yo...tu...me..."

"Haru que quieres decirme?"

"no nada, olvídalo... solo... olvídalo..."

el se separò de ella pensando "tonto, debiste decirle! Nunca tendras una oportunidad como esa". Estaba en eso cuando siente que Elie lo abraza por la espalda obligándole al darse vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces ella le da un dulce y tierno beso al que luego prolongan apasionadamente.

"te amo Haru..."

"y yo a ti, mi Elie."

Ahí lo tenia, eso era la aprobación a sus intenciones. Por lo que prosiguió a besarla mientras le quitaba su sostén y seguía con el resto de sus ropas mientras ella hacia lo propio. Luego de unos instantes de demora, ya que al ser su primer experiencia no estaban acostumbrados a la velocidad, ella comenzó a sentir como se llenaba de él.. Haru.. su Haru... al fin seria suyo... por siempre.

Allí en el medio del oasis, los dos desnudos, intercambiando palabras, caricias y sentimientos de amor... se quedaron hasta caer la noche...luego se acostaron bajo la luz de la luna quien les contorneaba el cuerpo y hacia mas excitante la situación...

--------------------------------------

en medio de la noche

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"Haru que ocurre?"

"creo que me pincho un cangrejo... XD"

"olvidalo ya mi lindo Haru..."

"si, mejor volvamos a dormir..."

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

bueno, bueno! mi 1º fic de rave master.. quedo bastante delirante... pero aun asi lindo... quisiera saber que les parecio asi que porfa R&R

besos

haru.


End file.
